A magnetic bone conduction hearing aid is held in position on a patient's head by means of magnetic attraction that occurs between magnetic members included in the hearing aid and in a magnetic implant that has been implanted beneath the patient's skin and affixed to the patient's skull. Acoustic signals originating from an electromagnetic transducer located in the external hearing aid are transmitted through the patient's skin to bone in the vicinity of the underlying magnetic implant, and thence through the bone to the patient's cochlea. In some patients, the resulting acoustic signals which they perceive are not strong enough or of sufficient fidelity to produce sufficiently high qualities or levels of hearing.
What is needed is a magnetic hearing aid system that somehow provides improved sound transmission and hearing to a patient.